moving_to_the_small_townfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Kid
"...Screw you guys, I'm going home." The New Kid, also known as "Douchebag", or "Butthole", is the main playable protagonist in South Park: The Stick of Truth and South Park: The Fractured But Whole, as well as South Park: Phone Destroyer. Their only voiced line is spoken at the end of South Park: The Stick of Truth when they say, "Screw you guys, I'm going home." Their "real name" is revealed by the Big Bad Government Guy to be Dovahkiin, but the only time they are addressed to by that name is when the Big Bad Government Guy starts exposing information about the New Kid. Appearance He has longish hair, evenly split between white on his right-side and crimson on his left, visibly reflecting his Quirk. He has a burn scar over his left eye from childhood. He possesses heterochromia, which causes his left eye to be turquoise and his right eye to be gray. In a few episodes, it's seen that he has an impressive physique, noted by Kohei Horikoshi himself in Shoto's Manga profile. Several girls have claimed that he is incredibly handsome, despite his scar. Bebe even claimed that he is the best-looking guy in the class. Personality It is rumoured that the New Kid is an emotionless psychopath with little to no care of those around him. This stems from watching their friends die and suffer, with no emotion, before bothering to reverse time. They also once had their parents kidnapped and did nothing but stare blankly with no hint of emotion. The New Kid is mysterious and no one knows truly where they came from or what their intentions are. The New Kid is mute and displays little emotion. They usually have a blank expression on their face and have only ever spoken once. On a few occasions, the New Kid use facial expressions to get their feelings on a situation across, such as when Butters heals them during combat. The New Kid has an amazing capability to make friends quickly. In fact, it is revealed near the end of the game that before the age of 5, the New Kid had 3.2 billion friends on Facebook alone. Their seemingly unsocial attitude is meant to be subjective and leaves the New Kid's true thoughts and feelings up to the player to decide. The New Kid will sometimes take the role of Cartman's messenger; instead of speaking, they’ll simply hand over a note that will contain the information the receiver needs. Most other characters find their blank expression and their resistance to speak to be a nuisance, but others would disagree. Bebe Stevens called it 'hot', and Randy viewed it as modesty. As a possible result of social engagements, the New Kid developed a sense of rebellion against their parents, he starts defying suggestions and disobeying commands, in specifics, they would leave their house at night despite the fact that their parents told them not to. They even cracked the locks that their parents put up to prevent them from going out. It is unknown whether the New Kid is going through a youth rebellion phase or they are just acting like a naughty little kid as they should be. The New Kid also shows their ignorance of the people of South Park, and may be quite naive about the people in the town, probably due to only recently moving in, and the fact that they were strictly forbidden to wander around the streets after the sun goes down. He also shows acts of rebellion against their parents, while obeying their orders before, he now defies their commands and reject their advice. He even develops the ability to become "ungroundable", and the power to unground other kids. While seemingly normal in most cases, the New Kid has an undeniably uncanny attraction to catastrophic situations. He witnesses the death, mutilation, and several other unfortunate fates of many of the characters, and doesn't deliver any help. He are is forced to murder one of his parents to get the Freedom Pals to safety. History It is revealed that the New Kid had 3.2 billion friends on Facebook alone, before they turned 5. Revealed in The Fractured But Whole, the New Kid's parents also possess the power to rapidly gain followers, and the New Kid's friend-making powers are inherited from them. The origin of their farting powers is also revealed, since the New Kid's friend making abilities attracted much unnecessary attention, the couple decided to suppress the New Kid's powers through medicine. Shortly after the video games, Dovakiin realised he was in a video game and eventually broke the fourth wall and wandered out into the realm of 'My Hero Academia', going under a fake name as Shoto Todoroki and pursuing a life there before coming back to South Park. It is speculated he is related to the Tesmo's Powers and Abilities Making Friends The New Kid's most notable talent is their capability to make friends super easy and fast on any social network, for example, Facebook. To their friends' surprise, they once had 3.2 billion friends on Facebook. The government wanted their amazing ability to make friends for themselves, but the New Kid and their parents moved away in order to start a new life, not wanting any unnecessary attention. Combat They also have quite a talent for fighting, as Scott Malkinson says, "Yeah, the New Kid may be a douchebag but he sure can fight!" The New Kid has managed to defeat almost every person blocking their way. This includes taking on multiple enemies at once, from two or three enemies in the KKK, to a whole pack of Raisins Girls in the alley. They have defeated kids of their age, wild animals, large monsters, zombies and so on. They also defeated enemies with extreme equipment advantages, including adults armed with assault rifles and aliens with space ray guns. Almost every available combatant had been in a fight with them, and hardly anyone survived from their powers. The New Kid seems to also have a fondness for fighting when it comes to difficult situations, they often simply pick a fight and crush the enemy forces without any negotiation attempt. This might have something to do with their mute nature, which results in their lack in social skills. (even when they can make friends rapidly online) Bitch Slap The New Kid lays down their "strong hand" to show the girls of a rival pimp "what a good Daddy" they are in "The Big Beatdown". Emotional Manipulation The New Kid uses "puppy eyes" to convince The Coon to let them have a third and fourth class. However, this pitiful behavior is strongly implied to be imagined by The Coon, meaning that how much, if any, of this is a conscious act on the part of the New Kid is unknown. Some adults, however, do call the New Kid adorable.